


Blank

by CigaretteDaydreamss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamon, Dreamon Hunters, Dreamon Theory, Gen, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Possession, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigaretteDaydreamss/pseuds/CigaretteDaydreamss
Summary: "“Where are we, Tommy?”Tommy just looked at [Dream] like he’d gone crazy. Maybe he had; he certainly didn’t know."-Dream came to in the disc room, his last memory being spending time with Sapnap in the community house. Unknownst to all, a Dreamon had taken over his mind, forcing him to manipulate and therefore lose his friends. What happens when he gains clarity before his last life is taken and begs for mercy? What happens when he's not only granted this mercy, but set free to roam the SMP?Tags will be updated as I go along.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 653
Collections: Dream Demon, Dreamwastaken Angst/Other Dream-centric fanfics





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyin_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyin_away/gifts).



> This fic is multi-chapter and will be updated approximately weekly. If you have head cannons about the Dreamon theory, comment them below and I will consider adding it!

Darkness surrounded him. 

This wasn’t the usual darkness that he had become accustomed to. Rather than the all-consuming numbness, the suspended feeling he had been living in for months, this darkness was painful. Numb. It was the darkness that came with death; with losing a life. 

But why was he feeling this? Dream hadn’t felt anything in months. He’d been unable, a gnawing feeling digging at his soul until he was forced to succumb. And yet, the unfamiliar darkness slammed into him again, barely moments later. 

Then, he finally woke up. 

It wasn’t bright, and he didn’t get the feeling of a head full of cotton that people say they do. Instead, everything was clearer than it had been in ages, and he found himself cowering in the corner of a vast, dark room with an axe pointed at his throat. Surprisingly enough, Tommy was the wielder. 

Dream choked on a gasp, quickly pressing himself further into the wall. “Woah, WOAH!” He shouted, holding a hand out defensively in front of him. “HOLD ON.”

“This is it,” Tommy muttered, seemingly to himself. ”The Axe of Peace.” He brought it up over his head, preparing to swing down on the man scrambling to stay upright against the wall. 

“What are you _doing_?!” Dream yelped. “When did… How did we get here?”

Tommy huffed, the axe falling limp against his side. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Where _are we,_ Tommy?”

Tommy just looked at him like he’d gone crazy. Maybe he had; he certainly didn’t know. 

“T-Tommy, I’m serious, how-“

“What kinda fucking ploy is this, Dream?” Tommy interrupted, bringing the axe up against his neck. “Seriously, pretending you don’t fucking know what’s happening? What kind of last-ditch effort is this?”

“It’s not a… Just, quit it. What the hell is happening? I’m serious.” 

Tommy faltered at the genuineness in his voice. He lowered the axe but didn’t make a move to step aside. 

“How did we get here?” Dream voice dropped to a whisper.

George spoke up from his place among the wall of players surrounding the two. “Tommy, maybe-”

“Shut it,” Tommy muttered, not taking his attention off Dream. “You’re acting like you don’t _remember_ all the shit you did.”

Dream let out a shaky breath. “I _don’t_. It’s not a fucking act, Tommy. Where the hell are we, and how did we get here?”

The blonde boy wilted under his gaze, Dream’s words beginning to prod at his mind. “You really don’t..?”

“The last thing I remember is being with Sapnap in the community house, and then leaving.” 

“The community house is gone,” Sapnap said, Tommy moving aside so the two men could make direct eye contact. 

“Gone where?” He whispered, his eyes beginning to burn with grief. “Like, _gone?_ ”

“You blew it up,” Sapnap stated coldly, the grip on his sword visibly tightening. It was then that Dream properly took in the scene around him; obsidian walls towering above them and decked out players looking at him menacingly.

“I blew it up.” Dream stated, a hysterical laugh bubbling out of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, and they came back with dried blood. “I don’t remember that. I don’t remember _any_ of this. I would never..” He trailed off, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. An uncomfortable atmosphere settled over the room, not used to seeing the blood-thirsty man showing such vulnerability. “I wouldn’t _do_ that.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Sapnap snarled, George nodding solemnly in agreement. “And yet, you went fucking crazy. You allegedly _manipulated_ Tommy to the point of a depressive state, and you… God,” He choked. “You betrayed us, Dream. You betrayed _me_.”

_I betrayed them?_


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council have decided his fate.

“You lost your chance, Dream,” Tommy muttered, though the malice that had previously coated his voice was replaced with a subtle confusion. 

Dream aggressively wiped his face, the tears suddenly feeling like acid. There’s no  _ way _ he did any of this. They’re his friends, and he built that house brick by brick. He wouldn’t needlessly tear it down like they say he did. 

“I don’t understand, please,” He began, turning his attention back to Tommy. “I-“

“Please don’t do this,” Tommy sighed. “Please don’t act like you care.”

“But I do, I do care… This is my  _ home.  _ You guys are my friends!”

“Seriously, something must be wrong here.” Ranboo piped up, and George quickly verbalized his agreement. 

“He wasn’t always like this,” George stepped forward. “He used to… Well, he used to care. This is sounding a lot more like the Dream I knew.”

Sapnap growled, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face him. “Are you crazy? Have you not seen what he’s done? He doesn’t care about you!”

George flinched, but didn’t back down. “I’m not saying we forget what he did. I’m just saying we give him a chance, ya know? Look into his some more. Dream was never this good an actor up until he started manipulating everyone, remember? He could barely look someone in the face when he was lying.”

“So what?” Tommy intervened, his face twisting in anger. “We let him go? Give him time to  _ scheme  _ and hurt us  _ again?  _ How can you fall for this?”

Dream tuned them out. There was no possible way they were going to let him go. According to Sapnap and Tommy, he gaslighted them, made them believe they were doing the right thing. George thinks he hates him. Sapnap is disgusted with his actions, and he  _ hurt Tommy so badly.  _ He’s just a kid, and Dream had drove him to the point of attempted suicide. Then, there was everyone else. The  _ entirety  _ of the SMP. He blew up L’manburg, destroyed the homes of so many people. And what? just to forget about it and beg those same people for mercy? He was disgusted with himself; ashamed of the actions that had been wiped from his brain. And according to the reactions of everyone else, rightfully so. 

He snapped back to reality to a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tubbo, who immediately stepped back at the eye contact and gripped the handle of his sheathed sword. The crowd was thinning, everyone was leaving. 

“C’mon,” Tommy harshly pulled him up after a silent exchange with Tubbo. 

“What are you going to do with me?” Dream said, keeping his shoulders hunched and hands in front of him in an attempt to seem less threatening to the skittish boys leading him out of the obsidian room. 

Tommy only huffed angrily, so Tubbo took the reins. 

“We’re keeping your stuff, but letting you go back to the SMP.”

_ What? _

Dream must’ve spoken aloud, as Sam, who was bringing up the rear of their little group, spoke up. “We decided that you’re free to go, and we’re going to keep an eye on you. Do what you want, but you’re not going to have access to your previous belongings or any weapons.”

“Okay, that’s fair.” Dream said, a ripple of surprise going through the group, though everyone stayed silent. 

_ What was he going to do now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn’t super long, but I wanted to get this out so the story can properly progress from here.   
> Next chapter, apologies, perhaps?


	3. oblivioni traditæ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdita
> 
> (All translations listed after chapter)

On the first day, Eret approached him. Dream was standing outside the ruins of the community house, parts of the floor having been rebuilt in order to connect the crossroads. It had been worse, they said. Water had collapsed it and filled the top, creating a single dry ring in the middle. A sharp pain dug itself into his head when he tried to picture it, so he stopped. He simply stood, numb, gazing at the debris of his home. 

He was startled out of his melancholy state by a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Eret standing in all their glory. Still wearing the red royal mantle they had dawned the day of their coronation. Dream sighed softly, waiting for Eret to speak. 

“Si vis pacem, para bellum.”

“What?”

“It’s something you used to say to me.” Eret began. “Y’know, after you went all loopy and manipulated minors.”

“I don’t even  _ know _ Latin.” Dream murmured, his gaze drifting away from Eret back to the community house. 

Eret simply hummed, following his gaze. They stood in silence for a few moments, simply taking in the ruins in front of them. 

“Why are you here?” Dream finally asked. Everyone had been avoiding him, yet still, he could feel eyes burning a hole in his neck at all times. It made him feel irrationally unsafe. 

Eret sighed softly, turning to face him. Dream did the same. 

“Somebody should check up on you. You clearly need it.”

They were right. Everyone had been carefully avoiding him, not that he had tried hard to reach out to anyone. He only partly knew what he had done, but it was enough to make him feel ashamed for it. Dream stayed silent. 

“I don’t condone your actions,” Eret started, “but you never did anything to negatively impact me, mostly. Just, give everyone time. I don’t believe you were yourself.”

“Thank you,” Dream breathed. “I don’t like what I did either.”

Eret paused. “So you admit to doing it?” Their tone wasn't accusatory; more curious than anything. 

“Of course I do. Just because I can’t remember it doesn’t make a few dozen eyewitnesses wrong.”

“Good man,” Eret patted him on the back, though quickly pulled away. Dream found himself oddly missing the affection. “I’ll see you around.” And with that, they took their leave. 

Dream let out a shaky breath. His chest had been tight the entire conversation as if his ribs were pressing down on his lungs and forcing them to shrink. 

_ Dum spiro spero,  _ His mind supplied. 

_ Wait, what? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Latin translations:  
> Chapter title: oblivioni traditæ = forgotten  
> Chapter summary: Perdita = Lost  
> Si vis pacem, para bellum. = If you want peace, prepare for war.  
> Dum spiro spero = While I breathe, I hope
> 
> Yes, the Latin is relevant. Put your theories for future chapters in the comments!


	4. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream talks with an old friend, or maybe two? He can't quite remember.

Dream was on the top of a small hill located just outside L’Manburg. Though, he had no idea how he had gotten here. The last he remembers, he was drifting off in the makeshift house he had built. The destruction of the community house had left him homeless, despite the steady rebuilding of the now monument.

 _Sleepwalking?_ He thought, looking down at his hands caked in mud. His hoodie and knees were dirt-stained as if he had been digging. It distracted him enough that the voice behind him took him off guard. 

“I can’t do this anymore.”

_Shit, not him. Not now._

It had been nearly a week. A week of people walking on eggshells around him, like he was going to twist around and demand their firstborn child. A week of attempting to approach people, people who he used to be close with. People he still cared about. They all ignored him, though rightfully so. 

“George,” Dream greeted breathlessly. “When was the last time we had a real conversation?”

George evaded the question, either thinking it rhetorical or unable to provide him with a real answer. “You… really have no clue, do you?” 

Dream crossed his arms, shaking his head and looking away from the man. “Look, I don’t remember anything, so don’t try and pry it out of me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” George kicked at the ground childishly. “I was just… What’s with the dirt?”

“Dunno,” Dream huffed, brushing aggressively at his ruined shirt. It seemingly wasn’t a good enough answer for George. 

“What d’you mean ‘dunno’?” He snarked, an irritated glint surfacing in his eyes. “You’re covered.”

“I don’t even know how I got here…” Dream sniffed. “Listen, what do you want?”

George seemed surprised.

“Not that I- hold on, that came out all wrong.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “Just, I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t.” Dream’s eyes widened. “I mean, I do, but, I dunno…” 

Dream scoffed. “What d’you mean ‘you dunno’?”

George’s lip twitched in amusement, though he quickly covered it with a punch to Dream’s shoulder. “I suppose I didn’t really think this visit through.”

Dream hummed. “Alright, I’ll start then. I’m sorry.” George twitched, his gaze meeting his in confusion. “I don’t know the full extent of what I did to you but… I never wanted to hurt you, George. I would rather dig my own grave.”

“By the looks of it, you have already.” The two men snickered, a light atmosphere settling with the joke. 

“I don’t really… _forgive_ you… but I can understand that you’re not that person anymore. At least, you don’t act it.” George smiled, the first smile Dream had received in months. “The whole time you were _him,_ I just-” George seemed to struggle, biting at his lip in annoyance. “I just wanted _my Dream_ back. The person you used to be.”

Dream found himself talking through a frog in his throat. “Me, too.” 

* * *

Hours later, Dream was making his way home, when he noticed someone walking. The figure was tall, alarmingly so. Practically a black and white blur, they strode quickly into the woods surrounding the nation. Clenching his fists, Dream followed. A bad decision, as he would not remember this encounter later. Instead, his mind was numbed, and he simply blacked out to the sound of an enderman's soft _voop._

_Is vocat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy propped himself up against the wall, dropping a book on the ground to reveal an empty page with a colon smile staring blankly up from the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, but the plot is beginning to progress! Enjoy!

Dream stood at Wilbur’s burial site. The man didn’t even have a grave; apparently, they thought he wasn’t worth one. The ground around it was shaken and cracked, leftover carnage from the third and last destruction of L’manburg. It was a sad sight, the only thing signifying the dead man’s resting place to be flowers, put there by Niki, and overturned dirt where grass refused to grow. Dream wondered if they would have done the same for him, or just thrown his body away like last week's trash. It caused a shiver to run down his spine.

According to Tommy, he had been the one to give Wilbur the TNT needed to destroy L’manburg. Then, proceeded to do it personally the third time.  _ Doing his own dirty work, _ Tommy had said. The downfall of this once leader was his doing. He took away someone's family. It reminded him of Sapnap.

The man had been avoiding him ever since he “woke up”. Dream had been living off scornful glares from his brother, eating up any attention he could get from him. It was destroying him more than whatever had possessed him ever had. Even George, despite their recent conversation, was still wary around him. It was turning him inside out trying to comprehend all the things he had done to his friends, and he supposes that's what had brought him here; to the grave of a man whose insanity he urged on. It didn’t seem real; he could remember clearly when Wilbur arrived. They had been friends, once. When everything was good. Now, the alliance he is told they had during the war feels empty, mocking him for his mistakes and madness.

A feeling probed at the back of his mind, whispering to him. Begging him to remember, to remember how he shattered the minds of so many. He wanted to block it out, but it felt wrong. Selfish. 

He embraced it. 

The tightness in his chest was gone, and his lungs were filled with unneeded air. Dream began walking, unaware of where this instinct was taking him. He walked and walked, completely unfeeling of the terrain under his feet and the nipping of cold wind on his skin, until he found himself dunking under the water, instinctively choking out the water he inhaled. Yet, his body continued to propel him forward, towards a hidden room under the sandbank. It was small, but filled with obsidian on every wall. Memories attacked his brain; thoughts of towering purple-black walls, bombing charts looming in the sky, and broken nether portals, a blonde boy begging him to stop. 

Snapping out of his reprise, Dream still found himself unable to control his body. He hardly noticed the tall lanky boy on the ground in front of him, staring up at his smiley mask in terror. 

“Do you blame yourself?” A voice echoed, and he realized it was his own. The boy propped himself up against the wall, dropping a book on the ground to reveal an empty page with a colon smile staring blankly up from the paper. 

“What?” The ender-hybrid breathed. 

“It’s quite common in this situation you would feel a kind of… guilt. So did he, after all.”

“Who’s he?”

“Dream, of course.” 


	6. Out of Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short update! sorry

“Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?” The enderboy asked, shuffling closer to the wall and hugging his legs tight. “You’re freaking me out. Aren’t you supposed to be, I dunno, reformed or something?” 

Dream winced inwardly. He wanted to stop, but anytime he attempted to get a grip on his mind, it was ripped out of his grasp, drifting away and quickly being overshadowed once again. He remained silent.

“What should I feel guilty for?” The hybrid asked, forcing himself to his feet.

“You blew up the community house, Ranboo. Didn’t you?”

Ranboo, as the boy was apparently called, looked stricken. “How did… I thought you were just a voice in my head.”

“I am, but I’m here too.” 

“What?” Ranboo breathed. 

“I was in your head, the same way I’m in his.”

“No you’re- but I can  _ see _ you.”

“You can see Dream. But you can’t see me.”

Dream felt a tug at the bottom of his stomach, retching and placing his hands on his knees. He coughed dryly, before allowing his knees to give out under him and plopping onto the hard ground. 

“Dream?” Ranboo whispered, staring at him in shock.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t…” He allowed himself another cough, swallowing past the frog in his throat. “Something’s happening to me…”

Ranboo bent down awkwardly, crouched beside him and seeming to relax slightly. “What’s been happening?” He asked softly.

God, where to begin. Dream had been blacking out, first of all. Sleepwalking or coming to places he didn’t remember going to, interactions with people he just can’t remember having. It was like his body was on auto pilot, sending him back into the void that he had remembered for so long. It was the familiar ache tugging at his soul, sending him back to being shrouded in darkness. It hurt. 

“Are you… forgetting things?” Ranboo asked, causing Dream to perk up in surprise. “Waking up in places without knowing how you got there?”

“How did you know?” Dream inquired, allowing his figure to slump and his hands to lay limply between his legs. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Because I’ve been dealing with the exact same thing.” 


	7. Memory Boys

Dream shifted backwards, allowing his back to rest against the wall. His head clunked hallowly against the obsidian, breathing shaky and heavy. Ranboo looked on with a weary concern.

“What do you mean, ‘you’ve been dealing with the exact same thing’?”

“I’ve been going into this sorta state,” Ranboo began, plunking himself down beside dream. “I call it the enderwalk state. I lose control of my body, become a passenger to another pilot…” 

“Do you wake up places not knowing how you got there?”

“Yes, yes!” Ranboo said eagerly, adjusting himself to better face Dream. Dream continued to stare at the ceiling. “I’ll wake up having done things without, ya know, actually doing them.

“Do… do you hear voices?” The boy asked hesitantly, peeking upward at Dream through his split-coloured bangs.

“No, no I don’t. At least not yet.” Dream murmured, letting his head hang forward and glancing sideways at Ranboo.

“Can I admit something?”

“Of course.”

“I could hear your voice. In my head.”

Dream wasn’t sure what to say to that.

* * *

The two decided to relocate to somewhere more comfortable, sitting in the grass overlooking the destroyed community house. The sun gleamed on the water, and a soft breeze ruffled the hair of the two boys. They sat side by side, their knees bumping softly together. 

“You heard…  _ me? _ In your head?”

“I did.” Ranboo admitted. “You would-” He glanced at Dream, who was grimacing. “It… It would tell me about things I apparently did that I couldn’t remember. At first I thought it was just my subconscious reminding me, mocking me… but now I’m not so sure.”

“Do you think it’s someone, some _ thing _ , else, possessing us? Controlling us?”

“I feel like that’s the only explanation we have right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the patchy updates, but I'm not really a fan of this fic as it was really just for my friend. However, I will be continuing it, but I'll be updating my other fics more than this one!


End file.
